Totally Spies episode 170 Mind Controlled SPies
by SteveG12358
Summary: Victor faces off against the spies when they gotten mind controlled by Tim Scam while on a Mission. In the subplot Clover signed up for the Miss. Mali U pageant with Mandy competing against her.


Totally Spies episode 170 Mind Controlled Spies

INT. CHINESES WAREHOUSE DAYTIME

The Spies are cornered in the warehouse surrounded by evil panda bears.

ALEX

How dare this baddy can make something so harmless into something evil.

BADDY

That is right I made this panda bears evil and nothing could make them back to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(shouted)

Hey Panda bears over here.

The Panda bears turned their attention to Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow bamboo out from the ground. The evil panda bears snap out from their mind control and started to eat the bamboo. Victor started to rub a panda bear's belly.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You were just hungry huh big guys.

The baddy collapsed to the floor and the spies took him away.

CLOVER

It's good that we have Victor are our sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey stop calling me a sidekick.

CUT TO

INT. TIM SCAM'S HIDEOUT

Tim Scam watches the footage from him hideout.

TIM SCAM

Hmmmm.

CUT TO

EXT. BURJ KHALIFA DUBAI TOP OF THE BUILDING SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day in Dubai a giant robot climbs at the very top of the Burj Khalifa building. The Robot ROARED.

The Spies and Victor fly towards the robot in 2 silver biplanes with Sam and Alex in one and Clover and Victor in another one.

CLOVER

OK why are we flying these planes the Red Baron is so 1920s.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because this is the only way to stop the robot.

ALEX

I think I seen this before.

SAM

Everyone focus get ready for fire.

Alex and Victor fire lasers from their biplanes directly at the robot at the top of the tower. The lasers hit the robot. Sam steer the biplane towards the robot. The robot swipe its claws at the biplane hitting some part of the plane off.

SAM

Wow we didn't want to get even closer to him.

ALEX

I agree.

Alex fires lasers at the robot hitting it in the face. The robot roared and fires lasers from its eyes at Sam and Alex in their biplane. Sam steer the biplane to avoid the laser fire. Clover dived the biplane that she is controlling with Victor in it directly down towards it. The robot ROARED and fires lasers at Clover and Victor in their biplane.

CLOVER

Wait we fire our lasers and now he has lasers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Clover get close to him, I got an idea.

CLOVER

I hope you are careful with that idea of yours.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course.

Clover dive the biplane down towards the robot on the top of the building. Victor stand up out from the biplane and leaped off from it.

THE SPIES

(together)

VICTOR.

Victor took out Rex from the back and blow the whistle. Rex grows big as the same size as a tyrannosaurus rex. Victor hop on him. Rex tackled the robot off from the Burj Khalifa and fall towards the ground.

CUT TO

EXT. BURJ KHALIFA FRONT ENTRANCE FOUNTAIN

Victor, Rex and the giant robot splash into the fountain near the entrance of the Burj Khalifa.

The Spies came down on their high tech biplanes landing onto the ground and hopped out from them and headed towards the fountain. Victor and Rex came out from the fountain with Victor putting his thumbs up.

THE SPIES

(together)

Don't scare us like that.

FADE TO

EXT. BURJI KHALIFA FRONT ENTRANCE SUNSET MOMEMTS LATER

Moments later WOOHP agents came and lifted the robot out from the fountain by a crane. Jerr, the Spies and Victor watch.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Jerry)

So Jerry, now that our mission is completed, could we stay here for a while?

JERRY

Well…..Alright one night won't hurt.

CLOVER

Say it straight from the sidekick.

CUT TO

INT. BURJ AL ARAB SUTIE DUBAI MOMENTS LATER

In the suite Victor was wearing a suit and tie sitting at the end of the bed watching TV with Rex laying on the floor while the spies are in the bathroom putting makeup on.

On the TV was a Star Scout show all of the Star Scouts turned all evil and are facing against Star Scout Master Jax. The Star Scouts march closer to Jax.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Star Scouts please snap out of it, your my scouts you love me.

GLEN

(evil)

We are not under your control anymore, we only obeyed by Mister Master Mind.

Mister Master Mind purple skinned, big headed alien came out from the bushes.

MISTER MASTER MIND

Yes it is I, Mister Master Mind, and I used your pitiful scouts against you.

The Star Scouts charged right at Star Scout Master Jax. Jax activated his rocket boots and levitate in the air.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Star Scouts please Mister Master Mind is the real enemy.

TYLER

No you are the enemy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow, how will Jax free the Star Scouts from this?

The Spies came out from the bathroom with their hair styled up and wearing fabulous dresses.

SAM

Alright Victor turn that off and let's go for dinner.

FADE TO

AL ARAB RESTAURANT DINNING ROOM EVENING

In the dining room of the restaurant the Spies and Victor are sitting in the corner of the restaurant.

ALEX

(to Victor)

This is such a good idea of yours Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks.

CLOVER

How about ask Jerry to get some tickets to a movie premier.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey I can do one think at a time.

Suddenly the waiters came with the Spies, Victor's and Rex's meals. The waiters revel their meals from the silver tray covers.

WAITER

Here are your meals, 3 Salads, the curry for the boy and his lizard.

Rex started to eat his meal. The Spies and Victor also started to eat their meals.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask the spies)

So anything existing at Mali U lately?

CLOVER

Totally, I just signed up for the Miss. Mali U pageant.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh ok.

SAM

What's wrong Victor, you're not existed about that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's just that whenever Clover sign up for something, Mandy signs up for the same thing causing competition between the 2 of you.

ALEX

Well he has a point on that one.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

See I'll prove it.

Victor touches a leaf on a potted plant.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees Mandy signing up for the Miss. Mali U pageant on the board.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

See she is signing the signup sheet.

RETURN TO SCENE

CLOVER

Alright Victor you may have a point on that one, but Mandy is going to lose, because I ask Troy to support me because Boyfriends always support his girl, and I am going to use my samurai sword skills during the talent prochain of the competition.

ALEX

Are you sure that is a good idea?

CLOVER

I please I am now very skilled at the sword, besides I will take Mandy down.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor get sucked up into the ceiling.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING

The Spies and Victor landed into the WOOHP Jet. Clover has curry on her head. Rex started to lick the curry off from her

CLOVER

Oh Rex stop it.

JERRY

Sorry to interrupt your night in Dubai but there is trouble a foot. Tim Scam has returned.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You mean that former WOOHP technology guy who wanted to get his revenge on you guys?

ALEX

Alright we have been here for years and you have been at WOOHP for 2 months now and you started to get to know it more than us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you need us to stop Tim?

JERRY

Of course.

SAM

With that Mission we need some gadgets.

JERRY

Of course. This mission you'll have the Laser Nail File, the Signal Jamming and tracking Pen and the Hemp Tracking Tattoos, for you Victor you'll have the Camouflage Hoodie, the Spider Web Silly String and the Sparks Fly Joy Buzzer.

The Spies and Victor transform into the spy uniforms. Jerry puts the jet on supersonic. Victor and Rex sit in their seats. The Spies hang on tight on the back of the seats.

CUT TO

EXT. TIM SCAM'S HIDEOUT WAREHOUSE EVENING MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor leap down from the moving jet. They activated their purchases and floated down near the warehouse. They all landed onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why all baddy lairs are this easy to hide out.

CLOVER

I was going to say the same thing.

SAM

It doesn't matter we have a baddy to stop.

Sam activated the Laser Nail File cutting a hole in the door. The Spies and Victor go through the hole and enter into the warehouse.

CUT TO

INT. TIM SCAM'S HIDOUT

The Spies and Victor see a lot of metal crates all stacked on top of each other.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Its going to be hard to find him with these stacked crates.

ALEX

But it'll be easy because we have gadgets that Jerry gave us.

Suddenly Alex gotten bitten in the back by a bug.

ALEX

Ouch I got bitten by a bug.

CLOVER

What it's just a little bug bit.

Clover then got bitten in the back of the neck by a bug. Sam activated the Signal Jamming and Tracking Pen. The pen transform into a satellite dish.

SAM

According to the pen, Tim's signal is that way.

The Spies and Victor turn to the left side of the warehouse.

CUT TO

INT. TIM'S HIDE OUT OTHER ROOM

The Spies kicked down the door to the other room. Suddenly Sam gotten bitten by a bug.

SAM

Ouch. For a hideout Tim doesn't treat his hideout with the bugs.

The Spies and Victor see a note on a deck in the room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey look here is a note.

Victor picked up the note off from the table and gave it to Sam.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What's it say?

SAM

(reading the note)

If you are reading this, I would like to say sorry for all I did all of these years. I was going over my head with these evil plans of mine. So I am going to the WOOHP rehabilitation center to change myself to return to WOOHP as a new man, from Tim Scam.

CLOVER

Does he really mean it?

ALEX

He is going back to the side of good.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged. She answered the compowered.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

Spies have you found anything about Tim?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

He has gone back to the side of good.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

Are you sure about that?

SAM

Totally he is sorry about what he did over the years.

JERRY

(on the compowered)

Alright, we shall keep a track on him if he is doing something evil.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Keep us updated on that Jerry.

Sam turned off her compowered.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So with Tim being good again, what do we do now?

CLOVER

For one, let's go back to Dubai so we could get the Midnight Message.

CUT TO

SCAM'S HIDEOUT WAREHOUSE

The Spies and Victor exited out from the warehouse and blasted off into the sky. Tim Scam appeared out from behind the bushes. He then look at his tablet.

TIM SCAM'S P.O.V

Tim look at his tablet and see that the mind control chips are perfectly implanted in the spies' necks.

RETURN TO SCENE

TIM SCAM

Prefect, ahahahahahahaha.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day the Spies and Victor made it to the stage of the Miss. Mali U pageant competition. Troy got up off from the park bench and came up to Clover.

CLOVER

Hey there my Troy Boy.

TROY MIMZOA

There she is my future Miss. Mali U.

Clover and Troy both kiss each other on the lips.

TROY MIMZOA

Now let's get started before the pageant tonight.

CLOVER

Alright

MONTAGE

Troy throws dozens of apples into the air and Clover rapidly slice them into pieces. Clover took out a silver platter and the apple slices all fall onto the platter. Sam, Alex and Victor slap for her.

Clover then face against a large wooden poll. Clover rapidly chop the wooden pole causing the wooden pieces to fall off from it. Clover stopped chopping the poll and she made a totem pole.

TROY MIMZOA

Good work my Clover Blossom.

CLOVER

I know I don't know what it is that I made.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A Totem pole, a spirit being, sacred object, or symbol that serves as an emblem of a group of people.

SAM

You sure know your knowledge.

A solid block of ice is placed in front of Clover. She rapidly carve it into an ice statue of her.

END OF MONTAGE

TROY MIMZOA

You are shoeing to win my sweet.

CLOVER

Oh thank you my Troy Boy.

MANDY

Oh please that act of yours is so lame.

CLOVER

As if what do you have for the talent prochain?

MANDY

It's going to blow everyone away, it involves me, a unicycle ,juggling and singing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That could be a bad idea if you're wearing a dress.

MANDY

Oh shut up kid.

Mandy walk away from the spies, Victor and Troy. Nearby in the shadows Tim Scam activated the mind control chips in the back of the Spies' necks. The Spies' eyes glow red and they got mad. Sam and Alex pick up swords from Troy's bag. The Spies then swing their swords right at Victor. He dodges the sword swings and hid behind a tree.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls if you want to take you anger out on someone take it out on Mandy not me.

The Spies swings their swords at the tree that Victor is hiding behind and cut the tree in half. The Spies swings their swords at Victor. Troy came in and block the sword strikes from the spies and throw kicks at them to knock them down to the ground.

The Spies got up off from the ground and transform into their spy uniforms.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls please stop this now.

The Spies charge right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow roots out from the ground and wrap them around the spies and lifted them up into air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls don't let me tell my mom that you 3 attacked me with swords.

The Spies broke free from the roots by using their swords. The Spies then charge again at Victor and swing their swords at him. Troy came and block the sword strikes from the spies and hold them off.

TROY MIMZOA

(to Victor)

Victor go find somewhere to hide I'll hold them of.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright.

Victor ran off into the distance. Troy throw counter swings at the spies hitting their swords. The Spies all throw kicks at Troy knocking him to the ground and ran off to chase after Victor.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS DORMS DAYTIME

The mind control spies came near the campus dorms and look everywhere for Victor. Then they activated their jetpack backpacks and blasted off into the spies and headed straight into the distant.

Victor then appeared out from nowhere with the Camouflage Hoodie. Troy then came over to Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That was a close one.

TROY MIMZOA

You can say that again, they seem like they have been brainwashed by someone.

Suddenly Victor's wrist communicator ranged. Victor answers his wrist communicator.

JERRY

(on the communicator)

Victor I have some dire news for you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is it that Sam, Clover and Alex are mind controlled by someone?

JERRY

(on the communicator)

Of course and also Tim Scam didn't made it to the rehabilitation center like his promise in his note.

TROY MIMZOA

So he might be behind the fact that Sam Clover and Alex are attacking Victor.

JERRY

(on the communicator)

Of course Troy and it's good to see you again.

TROY MIMZOA

You too Jerry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And now we need to know is where they are now? Wait the Hemp Tracking Tattoos they have on.

On Victor's wrist communicator 3 red dots are on his communicator.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It seems they are back at Tim Scam's hideout.

JERRY

(on his communicator)

You better head back there right away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am taking Troy along for back up.

JERRY

(on Victor's communicator)

That's a good idea, good luck and be careful.

Victor turned off his communicator and transform into his spy uniform. Troy then transform into his own spy uniform. His suit has white armor all over it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Cool suit, now let's go.

CUT TO

SCAM'S HIDEOUT WAREHOUSE DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

Victor and Troy made it to the front doors of Tim Scam's hideout.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We are here, let's make and entrance.

TROY MIMZOA

Would you do the honours?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Gladly.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow giant roots out from the ground and drill them into the metal door.

CUT TO

INT. TIM SCAM'S HIDOUT

The roots from the ground rip open the metal door. Victor leaped through the hole of the metal door and into his fighting stances.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(shouted)

Tim Scam come out with your hands up.

TROY MIMZOA

That is not a right way to leer a villain out in the opening.

TIM SCAM (O.S)

Hey that works too.

Tim Scam came out from behind a metal crate.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hello Tim I expect you to be taller, now where is Sam Clover and Alex.

TIM SCAM

I don't think that they are not under control WOOHP now they are under my control.

The Spies came out from hiding wearing razor sharp retractable claw glows.

TROY MIMZOA

How dare you control our friends, including my girlfriend?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why did you do this?

TIM SCAM

I was spying on you and the spies for months now and I have been thinking that they might fight you, and with you gone I'll take my sites on WOOHP and take control over it and using the spies as my slaves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait a minute, those bug bite, they might have something to deal with this.

TIM SCAM

Of course they do, those robot insects I am implanted mind control chips in the back of the spies' necks so they can be under my control.

TROY MIMZOA

You will not get away with this.

TIM SCAM

We'll see about that.

(commanded to the spies)

Get rid of them.

The Spies charge right at Victor and Troy. Troy took out his sword and go into his fighting stances.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Troy)

You handle Tim, I'll take care of the girls.

TROY MIMZOA

Right.

Troy ran up at Tim Scam and swings his sword right at him. Tim dodges the sword swing and throws a punch at Troy.

TROY MIMZOA

A man without honor, is an honorless man.

The Spies swing their claws right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the claw swings and throws counter kicks right at the spies knocking them to the ground. Victor took out the Spider Web Silly String and spray it onto the spies pinning them to the ground. The Spies broke free from the string and attack right at Victor.

Victor leap into the air and came up from behind the spies and throw kicks right behind them knocking them all to the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Girls please stop this, Tim Scam is the enemy.

SAM

No, you are the enemy.

CLOVER

And you must be finished.

ALEX

Once and for all.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man sorry I have to do this, but I must.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Hyperighty-Destructo. The flower exploded causing to push away the spies from Victor. As the smoke cleared the Spies' eyes are still glowing red and their Spy uniforms are ripped into bikinis. The Spies rushed at Victor and swipe their claws right at him. Victor dodges the claw swipes and throw kicks at them.

Troy swings his sword right at Tim Scam. Tim Scam dodges 3 of the sword swings and throws an uppercut punch at Troy hitting him in the face. Tim Scam picked up a rode off from the ground and swings it right at Troy. Troy chop the rode in half with his sword and throws a kick at Tim Scam.

The Spies swipe their claws right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to block the claw attacks with a big leaf. Victor power slide under Clover and throws leg sweeps on all of the knocking them all to the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got to find a way to snap them out from Tim Scam's control.

TIM SCAM

Oh shut it kid they are under my control still.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Sling-O-Shooterist a plant that looks like a giant sling shoot. Victor pushes backwards against the plant and fires himself right at Tim Scam and throws a flying jump kick right kicking him in the face sending him flying and slam into the wall. Suddenly metal crates fall on top of him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait, that's it.

Victor puts on the Sparks Fly Joy Buzzer. Troy came up to him and uses his sword to block claw strikes from the spies.

TROY MIMZOA

(to Victor)

How will a joy buzzer snap the girls out of it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's the Sparks Fly Joy Buzzer, it's our only chance to snap the girls out from Tim Scam's mind control.

Victor uses the joy buzzer to shock the Spies. The joy buzzer electrocuted the spies causing the mind control chips on the spies' necks to short out and turn off and making their hair to spike up in the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

Girls, are you alright?

The Spies snap out from their mind control and are confused.

SAM

(confused)

Alright what happened, why we are back in Tim Scam's hideout?

ALEX

(confused)

Why is out unis wreaked.

CLOVER

And why is out hair pointing in the air?

Victor hug all 3 of the spies and smiled. Troy gave Clover a kiss on the check.

TROY MIMZOA

It's a long story, we will tell you about it after the mission.

Suddenly the metal crates piled on top of Tim Scam started to shake. Tim Scam broke out from the metal crates wearing a giant robot suit.

The Spies, Victor and Troy were all surprised. Robot arms from the robot suit Tim Scam is controlling and lifted them all up into the air. 

TIM SCAM

You think you can stop me at this rate? I think not.

CLOVER

Baddies you think you beat them but they have something up their sleeve.

TIM SCAM

When I am done with you I'm going to destroy WOOHP and take control of everyone starting with your mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

TIM SCAM

Of course I'm going to make her evil again.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(angry)

You… will… not… DO THAT.

Suddenly the ground started to shake along with the entire warehouse hideout. Debris came down from the ceiling.

ALEX

What's going on?

SAM

Victor is doing all of this.

Suddenly roots, vines and plants break through the ground, walls and ceiling of the hideout and headed towards, the Spies, Victor, Troy and Tim Scam. The roots and vines cut free the Spies, Victor and Troy making them land to the ground. The plants then rip Tim Scam's robot suit in half and the roots wrap around Tim Scam's body.

A giant fly trap came out from the ground and faces Tim Scam.

TIM SCAM

(worried)

What, no I am not going to make your mom evil again, that was a joke, I am a nice guy at heart you know, how about I treat you all to ice cream , huh huh?

The giant fly trap eat Tim Scam whole and suck down back into the ground.

TIM SCAM (O.S)

(screamed)

AHHHHHH!

The Spies and Troy were all surprised. Victor then stop and take a deep breath and making the roots, vines and plants to disappear.

ALEX

Alright that was scary and awesome.

SAM

Apparently with his plant powers connected to his mind, Victor can make monster plants with his anger.

CLOVER

At least Tim Scam is gone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope, I sent him back into the WOOHP containment facility where he truly belongs.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS MISS MALI U CONTEST EVENING

Back at Mali U Clover was on stage welding her samurai sword. She then rapidly cut the ice block craving it into a Statue of liberty with her head on it. The crowd cheered and Clover took a bow. Alex, Sam, Jerry and Victor are in the crowd.

JERRY

I got to say Victor you save the spies all by yourself and send Tim Scam back to the WOOHP containment facility all by yourself.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With the help from Troy we saved the day.

Clover walk off from the stage.

PROFESSOR PLUNKETT

(into the microphone)

That was Clover with her sword welding technique, now here is Mandy with her singing juggling act.

Mandy appeared on stage wearing her long purple dress riding on a unicycle and juggling.

MANDY

(singing)

Oh sweetie, sweetie, sweetie, oh like.

Suddenly her dress got caught in the chain of the unicycle causing the unicycle to rip off her making her fall off from it on stage making the balls to fall on her head reveling her in the nude.

MANDY

(screamed)

AGHHH!

The crowd all see Mandy naked and are all surprised. Victor blushes and Sam covered his eyes.

JERRY

Oh my

Alex covered Jerry's eyes. Mandy covered her naked body and cried and ran off stage.

PROFESSOR PLUNKETT

OK, with that out of the picture, that means Clover is our winner.

Clover came up on stage. Clover got the sash over her, Professor Plunkett crowed her and Clover was given a bouquet of flowers.

CLOVER

(into the microphone)

Oh thank you very much for all of this, I would like to say thanks to my friends, my boyfriend and my friend Victor, thank you Victor.

Victor started to blush again and the crowd clapped for him.

SAM

Well you did save us today.

ALEX

And we thank you for that.

Fireworks shoot up into the sky.

THE END


End file.
